The Seed of Hope
by Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69
Summary: Hei lepaskan dia" sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka. Warning : Yaoi, gaje. RnR yaaa
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa Minna-san …

Hai hai hai …

Perkenalkan saya **Zizi Kirahira Hibiki** author baru …

Namun saya bukan penghuni baru …

Ini fict saya yang pertama …

Terimakasih banyak buat **Ayame-nee** ,, karena banyak membantu saya …

bukan banyak lagi tapi sangat banyak.

terus terimakasih buat dukungannya dari **, Momo, Aihara, Vi-chan** .el

Saya persembahkan fict pertama saya …

"**The Seeds of Hope"**

Disclaimer : Sudah dipastikan bukan punya saya . Tapi punyanya Mas **Masashi Kishimoto**

Pairing : SasuNaru

Warning : Shounen-ai , sedikit OOC –maybe-

Rated : T

Betaed by Ninja-edit

**Inspired by : Prince Hour**

Summary : "LEPASKAN DIA!!" teriak seseorang dari arah pintu masuk.

_**Tidak suka jangan baca, jadi tidak cape sendiri.**_

Konoha menggunakan sistem pemerintahan Kerajaan. Dimana Negara Konoha ini dipimpin oleh seorang Raja. Namun beberapa tahun yang lalu, sang Raja turun dari tahtanya dikarenakan kondisi kesehatannya yang terus menurun. Yang memimpin sekarang adalah seorang Putri Mahkota yang merupakan anak dari adik kandung sang Raja.

Di sudut kota, di sebuah kedai makan yang cukup terkemuka di Konoha, seorang pemuda berambut pirang tampak hilir mudik mengantar pesanan menuju meja tamu. Tak sedikitpun rasa lelah maupun bosan terpampang di wajah sang pemuda bergaris muka tegas itu.

"Pesanan datang. Maaf menunggu lama ya. Silahkan," seru sang pemuda dengan senyuman riang terpoles di wajahnya yang berseri.

Sepasang bola mata biru cerah bak langit di siang hari milik pemuda itu berkilat penuh semangat. Senyum manisnya yang selalu tak luput ia lemparkan pada pelanggan, selalu membuat terenyuh hati siapa saja yang melihatnya. Tak heran banyak sekali pelanggan yang senang makan disana.

"Naruto, ini pesanan di meja nomor 3. Tolong antarkan," seru seorang pria pasti baya dengan rambut perak kepada sang pemuda pirang yang dipanggil Naruto itu.

"Baik, paman Kakashi," jawab Naruto kepada pria berambut perak tersebut.

Dari nada suaranya, dapat tertangkap kesan bahwa Naruto sangat menghormati pria yang dipanggil Kakashi itu. Orang asing yang telah ia anggap sebagai keluarganya sendiri.

Naruto sendiri adalah anak yatim piatu yang menyandang marga Uzumaki, warisan dari ibunya. Semenjak ditinggal sang Ibu, ia tinggal dan bekerja pada seorang pria baik hati yang sudi memungutnya, yang bernama Hatake Kakashi. Dan pria yang sama pulalah yang menjadi boss-nya kini di kedai makan kecil itu. Sang Ibu yang menyayangi puteranya itu hanya meninggalkan sebuah cincin sebagai benda kenangan bagi Uzumaki Naruto.

Untuk menopang biaya hidupnya sendiri, di umurnya yang masih belia ini Naruto harus bekerja, sementara anak-anak seumurannya yang lain menghabiskan masa remajanya mengenyam pendidikan di bangku sekolah.

Walapun begitu Naruto tak pernah mengeluh. Dia tetap menjalani hidupnya dengan penuh senyuman yang mampu membuat orang ikut tertarik dengan semangat muda, saat melihatnya. Uzumaki Naruto tidak pernah berputus asa.

"Naruto, kamu sedang senggang?" tanya Kakashi tiba-tiba.

"Ya Paman. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" jawab Naruto dengan raut muka yang menunjukkan kebingungan.

"Kalau begitu, bisa kamu antarkan pesanan ini ke kediaman Mayasaru?" tanya Kakashi sembari menunjuk tumpukan paket makanan di sudut dapur.

"Tentu saja Paman," uajr Naruto seraya menghampiri tumpukan box makanan itu dan mulai menentengnya. "Kalau begitu aku berangkat ya, Paman."

Kakashi tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan, "Hati-hati di jalan."

Sejenak kemudian Naruto keluar dari Kedai sekaligus kedainya itu, dan menghampiri motor oranye kesayangannya, sebelum mulai menaikinya dan menghidupkan mesin, bersiap meluncur menuju tempat tujuan.

Dalam perjalanan menuju Kediaman Mayasaru, Naruto bertemu dengan teman-temannya yang tengah berjalan bersisian di trotoar sembari menenteng tumpukan paket makanan di kedua tangan mereka. Naruto mengurangi kecepatan motornya dan merapatkannya ke trotoar, menyapa mereka dengan riang.

"Ada pesanan yang harus diantar ya, Naruto?" tanya salah seorang temannya yang bernama Shino. Di tangannya tertenteng tumpukan box dengan tulisan 'Bakmi'.

"Hm, ya begitulah. Kamu sendiri juga sama, kan? Ah iya kapan kita ngumpul-ngumpul lagi?" jawab Naruto menunjuk box bakmi itu.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk. Banyak pesanan yang harus diantar. Beginilah nasib seorang pengantar makanan," keluh seorang pemuda berambut nyentrik.

"Dari dulu kamu kerjaannya ngeluh melulu. Kalau gak mau kerja, sana kamu cari pacar yang kaya raya kalau perlu gaet saja Putri Mahkota kita. Walapun umurnya diatas kamu, tapi dia masih cantik, kan," tanggap Naruto sekenanya, setengah bercanda.

Sang pemuda berambut nyentrik merengut dan mencibir. Naruto tertawa.

"Hei Naruto, bukannya kamu mau mengantarkan pesanan? Cepat kamu antarkan sana! Kami juga musti buru-buru" Shino mengingatkan Naruto.

"Haha oke, oke, hampir saja aku lupa," ujar Naruto sambil memukul keningnya sendiri. "Trims Shino, kamu memang baik," ucap Naruto sembari memasang senyuman manisnya.

_'Hei hei hentikan senyumanmu itu. Bisa-bisa kami mati kekurangan darah lagi!'_ –batin semua temannya Naruto itu.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan ya. Jaa!" Naruto pun pergi mengantarkan pesanannya.

.

.

Setelah selesai mengantarkan pesanan, Naruto pun pulang ke tempat kerjanya. Sebelumnya Naruto pergi ke suatu tempat terlebih dahulu. Ketika sampai di kedai dilihatnya sudah sepi pengunjung, maklum saja hari sudah mulai gelap. Dan sang paman pun muncul dari balik dapur.

"Ah kau sudah pulang, Naruto?"

"Iya Paman," jawab Naruto sambil melepas sepatunya.

"Kalau begitu cepat kamu bersihkan badanmu, sebentar lagi makan malam akan segera siap."

Naruto beranjak dari tempat dia duduk menuju ke kamarnya. Setelah selesai mandi, ia turun ke bawah untuk makan malam. Makan malam berlangsung ramai, karena sekali-sekali Naruto menceritakan kejadian selama seharian ini. Setelah acara makan malam usai, Naruto beranjak menuju kamarnya untuk pergi tidur.

.

.

Pagi datang menjelang. Matahari sudah beranjak dari singgasananya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11, tapi pemuda pirang itu belum bangun dari tidurnya.

Suara alarm jam weker membangunkannya.

Perlahan dibukanya sepasang kelopak mata indah miliknya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang tiba-tiba masuk ke mata birunya. Mematikan wekernya, ia mengerjapkan matanya dan bangkit dari tempat tidur sederhananya itu, beranjak dan turun ke bawah.

Menyusuri anak tangga yang terakhir, dilihatnya pamannya sedang duduk di dekat _genkan_. Naruto mendekat pada Kakashi yang tengah sibuk melepaskan simpul tali sepatunya.

"Paman baru dari mana? Rapi begitu?" tanya Naruto memperhatikan dandanan Kakashi yang rapi.

Kakashi memutar lehernya dan mendongkak. Dilihatnya Naruto tengah berdiri di dekatnya, "Aku ada urusan sebentar tadi," ujarnya seraya bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

Naruto hanya bergumam.

"Kenapa wajahmu berkeringat gitu?" tanya Kakashi sambil menyentuh dahinya Naruto. Dirasakannya dahi Naruto terasa hangat. "Kamu demam?" Kakashi mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tidak kok, Paman. Aku baik-baik saja," elak Naruto.

Namun Kakashi tak percaya begitu saja. Ditatapnya raut muka Naruto lebih tajam.

Wajah Naruto terlihat memerah, dengan kedua bola mata yang berair, dan keningnya berkeringat banyak.

"Lebih baik kamu istirahat. Mumpung hari libur," saran Kakashi sedikit cemas.

"Tidak usah, Paman. Aku mau pergi keluar dulu. Ada janji bertemu dengan teman-teman," tolak Naruto. "Lagipula demam segini sih bukan masalah. Aku mau siap-siap dulu," Naruto beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya, tanpa menunggu protes dari Kakashi.

Turun kembali setelah selesai mandi dan membenahi barang bawaannya, Naruto sekilas melihat Kakashi tengah memasak di dapur.

"Paman, Aku pergi~!" pamit Naruto setengah berteriak.

"Baiklah," Kakashi menghela napas. "Jangan pulang terlalu malam! Dan jangan terlalu memforsir dirimu, bisa-bisa demammu semakin parah!" teriak Kakashi tanpa menoleh dari sepanci kare yang tenagh dimasaknya untuk makan siang, tanpa sadar bahwa Naruto sudah keluar sedari tadi.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, ketika Kakashi sedang asik memasak. Datanglah tiga orang laki-laki berpakaian serba hitam.

**Kakashi's POV**

Harus aku selesaikan dengan segera masakan ini. Sudah tak sabar aku baca lanjutan dari Icha-Icha Tactics.

_Cklek_

Aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka. 'Apa Naruto sudah pulang yah? Tapi itu tidak mungkin, dia kan baru saja pergi?' pikirku heran.

Untuk mengusir rasa penasaran, aku pun pergi ke depan untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

'Oh sudah datang, rupanya…'

"Kami dari pihak kerajaan datang untuk menjemput Naruto-sama," ucap salah seorang dari tiga pria berjas hitam itu.

"Maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Naruto sedang pergi keluar. Bisakah Anda semua menunggu? Saya akan segera menghubunginya untuk segera pulang," tanpa menunggu mereka menjawab, aku pun pergi ke dapur dimana ponselku aku tinggalkan. Tepat ketika aku hendak menghubungi Naruto, ada panggilan masuk.

"Halo, Hatake Kakashi disini. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Kakashi-san, ini saya Hinata. Nanti sore saya akan segera mengirimkan seorang wanita dan dua orang pria untuk menjemput Naruto. Tolong persiapkan segala sesuatunya."

"Ah, Hinata-sama. Maaf, Anda bilang seorang wanita dan dua orang pria?" aku terkesiap mendengarnya.

_'Aku heran, bukannya yang datang tadi tiga orang pria?' _seketika itu aku pun menengok ke tempat dimana mereka menunggu.

Aku terkejut melihat ternyata mereka telah lenyap.

Dengan segera aku pun memberitahukan apa yang telah terjadi kepada Hinata-sama. Setelah mendengar instruksi dari beliau yang memerintahkanku untuk segera mencarinya, tak buang waktu aku segera menghubungi ponsel Naruto. Namun sialnya tak kunjung diangkat.

Aku beralih menghubungi teman-temannya, namun mereka bilang mereka sudah tidak bersama Naruto lagi. Firasat buruk menyerangku. Segera aku keluar kedai untuk mencarinya. Tak kupedulikan pintu kedaiku yang tidak terkunci. Yang ada di pikiranku sekarang hanya Naruto.

**End Kakashi's POV**

Di suatu tempat yang sepi, terlihat seorang pemuda pirang—yang tak lain adalah Naruto— tengah dikejar oleh sekelompok orang berjas hitam. Napasnya sudah memburu. Keringatnya bercucuran hebat. Bukan hanya karena dia berlari terus, tetapi juga ditambah dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang sedang tidak fit.

Naruto terus berlari tak dikurangi kecepatannya. Yang ada dalam kepalanya sekarang adalah dia tidak boleh tertangkap oleh mereka yang tak jelas asal usulnya itu.

Tanpa disangka, Naruto terjebak di sebuah gudang dan tertangkap. Walapun tertangkap namun Naruto tak kenal menyerah. Dia terus berontak melepaskan diri dari sekapan mereka.

"Kalian siapa? Aku tak kenal kalian. Kalian mau apa dariku? Ugh, Sakit bodoh! Cepat lepaskan aku!" teriak Naruto ketika salah seorang dari mereka mencengkeram kedua tangannya dengan erat.

"Kami tidak akan menyakitimu, bila kamu mau ikut kami secara baik-baik," jawab salah seorang dari mereka.

"Aku tidak kenal kalian. Aku tidak mau ikut kalian! Cepat lepaskan aku. Dasar brengsek!" Naruto semakin berontak.

Akhirnya salah seorang dari mereka memukul tengkuk Naruto. Namun itu tak membuat Naruto diam. Mungkin karena rasa takut yang berlebihan, membuat Naruto menjadi kuat untuk tak kehilangan kesadarannya. Pada saat terpojok begini, bahkan tikus pun bisa menggigit kucing.

Namun para penculik tak menyerah begitu saja. Orang yang berada di hadapan Naruto mengambil sesuatu dari saku jasnya. Ternyata yang diambil oleh orang itu adalah sehelai saputangan. Ditetesinya saputangan itu dengan sebotol cairan obat bius. Kemudian saputangan itu ditempelkannya ke hidung Naruto.

Mau tak mau akhirnya Naruto menghirup aroma dari saputangan itu.

Perlahan Naruto merasakan efek dari aroma itu. Kepalanya yang memang sudah terasa sakit sedari tadi, menjadi lebih sakit lagi. Sebelum kesadarannya hilang, Naruto sempat melihat orang yang telah membiusnya.

_'Luka bergaris?'_ batin Naruto di tengah kesadarannya yang semakin menipis.

Detik berikutnya, kesadarannya menghilang sepenuhnya. Hanya kegelapan yang ia lihat.

Ketika dilihatnya sang objek telah berhasil dilumpuhkan, para penculik bersiap membawa Naruto pergi. Namun ada suara yang menginterupsi mereka.

"LEPASKAN DIA!!" teriak seseorang dari arah pintu masuk.

_**To be continued.**_

Hhehe maaf Cuma itu yang bisa saya persembahkan. ^///^

Jadi dimohon ripiunya.

Karena akan sangat membantu …

ONEGAI (_,_)


	2. Chapter 2

"**The Seeds of Hope"**

Disclaimer : Sudah dipastikan bukan punya saya . Tapi punyanya Mas **Masashi Kishimoto**

Pairing : SasuNaru

Warning : Shounen-ai , sedikit OOC –maybe-

Rated : T

**Inspired by : Prince Hour**

**Terimakasih buat yang udah nge-review.  
****Assasin cross, Momo-cha, Fusae-san, Reika-chan, aMiciZia, Novi-chan, Uki-chan, Madame la pluie, Zero, Hiru, Agalea, dan Aya-neesan.  
**Ah iya, pria yang punya garis melintang itu bukan Iruka dia mah cuman OC ajj kalo mau tau siapa yang nyelametin Naru tinggal baca ajj. *dihajar massa*  
Sasu bakalan muncul kemungkinan di chap 3.

Chap 3 apdet. RnR yah ...

* * *

"HEI LEPASKAN DIA" seru seseorang didepan pintu masuk.  
"Hah? Siapa kau? Mau apa kau kemari? Jangan harap aku akan melepaskannya. Hei kalian cepat bunuh orang itu!" perintah orang yang telah membius Naruto.  
"Baik." jawab kedua bawahan orang itu. Kemudian kedua orang yang diperintahkan itu berlari kearah orang yang berada didepan pintu. Rambut silver, wajah bermasker. Itulah ciri-ciri orang yang hendak menyelamatkan Naruto. Kakashi. Kakashi terus berkelit menghindari serangan-serangan orang berjas hitam itu. Sesekali Kakashi menyerang mereka. Dan serangannya pun telak mengenai kedua penjahat itu. Satu persatu dari mereka telah dilumpuhkan. Melihat kedua bawahannya telah berhasil dikalahkan akhirnya sang bos pun turun tangan. Namun sehebat apapun orang itu, takkan bisa mengalahkan Kakashi. Sang bos akhirnya kalah. Lalu Kakashi bergegas menuju ketempat dimana Naruto tergeletak tak berdaya. "Naruto. Hei Naruto, ayo bangun." ditepuk-tepuknya pelan pipi Naruto. Namun tak mendapat reaksi darinya. Akhirnya Kakashi membawa Naruto pulang, dengan tidak menghiraukan ketiga penjahat itu.

Di kediaman istana

Disebuah tempat yang cukup mewah. Terlelaplah seorang pemuda pirang. Tak berapa lama mata yang tertutup itu pun terbuka. Terlihatlah sepasang mata biru nan indah dari balik kelopak mata yang tertutup itu.

"Ukh . ." diedarkannya pandangan mata biru Naruto itu ke segala arah. Dinding kamar bernuansa coklat lembut. Sebuah lemari dengan ukiran mewah tegak berdiri diseberang tempat tidur yang mewah juga. Semua furnitur-furnitur lengkap memenuhi ruangan itu. Kemudian matanya menangkap sesosok manusia sedang duduk disamping tempat tidur.  
"Paman Kakashi?" tanya Naruto sambil mencoba bangun.  
"Ah, Anda sudah bangun Naruto-sama. Lebih baik Anda jangan bangun dulu, mending tiduran saja." Kakashi sedikit mendorong bahu Naruto supaya kembali berbaring. Naruto pun akhirnya berbaring. "Paman, kenapa paman jadi formal begitu? Apa yang terjadi? Terus dimana aku sekarang." tanyanya bertubi-tubi.  
"Anda tenang dulu, baru saja anda siuman. Pertama: karena memang seharusnya saya hormat pada Anda karena derajat saya lebih rendah daripada Anda. Kedua: Anda dikejar-kejar oleh sekelompok orang yang ingin mencelakakan Anda tepatnya membunuh Anda. Ketiga: Sekarang kita berada di Istana Konoha, tempat dimana Anda akan tinggal selanjutnya." Naruto terdiam ketika otaknya memproses apa yang dikatakan pamannya, Kakashi.

1 detik

3 detik

9 detik

Terdengarlah teriakan dari Naruto. "EEEEEH, Istana? Pembunuh? Kenapa bisa begitu mau apa mereka dariku aku kan hanya seorang anak kecil? Aku tak mengerti paman." Kemudian masuklah seorang pria paruh baya yang mungkin usianya lebih muda dari Kakashi. Rambut coklat dan terdapat luka melintang dihidungnya.  
"Halo, Naruto. Kenalkan aku pamanmu Iruka. Mungkin ini pertemuan kita yang pertama selama 16 tahun ini. Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Sudah lebih baikkan?" tanya Iruka ramah. "Keadaan Beliau baik. Namun demam dan pengaruh obat bius tadi masih ada, jadi Beliau akan merasa pusing. Itu yang dikatakan dokter yang memeriksanya." jawab Kakashi.  
"oh, kalau begitu lebih baik kamu istirahat saja. Besok kita akan berbicara lagi." sebelum Iruka keluar, Naruto sempat menahan tangan Iruka supaya tidak pergi. Naruto menggeleng. "Jangan. Jangan pergi. Saya ingin Anda menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."  
Sesaat Iruka memandangi wajah Naruto sebelum menyetujuinya. "Yah,baiklah." Iruka pun menceritakan semuanya. Bagaimana Naruto lahir, dan alasan kenapa dia menjadi incaran sekelompok pembunuh itu. Naruto terkejut dengan apa yang didengarnya. Tapi kemudian dia menangis, karena mengetahui kalau Ayah kandungnya masih hidup. Selama ini dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan Ayah kandungnya. Karena menangis terus dan demamnya belum turun, akhirnya Naruto pun tertidur karena kelelahan.

Esok paginya, Naruto bangun dengan keadaan segar. Demamnya sudah turun, walaupun masih hangat sedikit. 'Apa yang dikatakan Iruka-san kemarin itu kenyataan yah?' batin Naruto. Karena bosan, Naruto turun dari tempat tidurnya yang empuk. Dibuka jendela kamarnya yang tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Didapatlah pemandangan yang luar biasa indahnya. Taman bunga yang luas dengan jenis bunga-bunga yang beraneka, warna yang berbeda pula. Pohon-pohon menjulang tinggi. Kolam ikan yang lumayan luas pula, dengan ikan-ikan koi yang berwarna-warni. Sungguh menyejukkan mata. Lagi enak-enaknya memanjakan mata birunya Naruto, terdengarlah ketukan pintu.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk" teriak Naruto mempersilahkan orang yang telah mengganggu dirinya menikmati suasana di pagi hari. Masuklah seorang wanita dengan baju berwarna putih hitam bergaya lolita dengan renda-renda disekeliling baju bagian bawahnya. Sesaat dia membungkuk dihadapan Naruto.  
"Maaf Naruto-sama, Anda disuruh Iruka-sama untuk bersiap-siap. Sebentar lagi sarapan Anda akan diantar kesini. Saya permisi." pelayan itu membungkuk hormat. Naruto hanya mengangguk saja.  
Kemudian Naruto bersiap-siap. Tak berapa lama masuklah seorang pelayan membawakan sarapannya.

Sarapannya sudah ia habiskan. Sekarang Naruto sedang menunggu pamannya Iruka. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu diketuk. "Masuk" Naruto mempersilahkan masuk. Masuklah Iruka dan seorang wanita cantik dan anggun. Naruto kenal wanita itu. Bukan hanya Naruto, semua orang di Konoha pun pasti mengenaalny. Dia Putri Hinata orang yang memimpin Konoha untuk saat ini. Seorang gadis berparas cantik, rambut indigo-nya terurai panjang. Serta bola mata berwarna putih. Cukup lama Naruto kagum akan sosok dihadapannya. Setelah sadar dari kekagumannya Naruto pun memberi hormat pada Hinata.  
"Kamu tak usah hormat begitu Naruto-kun. Kamu sudah mendengarkan cerita dari Iruka-Jiisan kan? Bahwa aku ini kan kakakmu." suara lembut nan merdu menyeruak masuk ke telinga Naruto. "Kalau begitu, Jiisan. Bisa tinggalkan aku berdua dengan Naruto-kun?"  
"Tentu saja Hinata. Permisi." Iruka keluar dari ruangan itu.  
"Nah Naruto-kun. Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Sudah lebih baikan?"  
"Iya, Hinata-hime."  
"Naruto-kun sudah kubilang kan kalau aku ini adalah kakakmu jadi jangan formal begitu. Kecuali kalau kita ada didepan umum, baru formal. Panggil saja aku Nee-san"  
"iya Hinata-nee. Ah iya, setelah kemarin aku mendengar cerita Iruka-Jii-san ada yang ingin aku tanyakan. Apa benar aku akan tinggal disini?" tanya Naruto.  
Hinata terlihat bingung dengan pertanyaan Naruto. Namun setelah itu Hinata pun tersenyum, "Tentu saja. Sebagai calon pewaris, kamu akan tinggal disini. Apa kamu keberatan Naruto-kun?". Naruto hanya menggeleng. Lalu mereka pun berbincang-bincang. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan Hinata.  
"sepertinya sudah siang. Aku harus kembali ke tempat kerjaku. Kamu istirahat saja. Besok kamu akan pindah kekamar yang seharusnya. Jaga kesehatanmu ya. Selamat siang." Hinata meninggalkan Naruto dikamar itu sendirian.

* * *

Besok siangnya, Naruto sudah berada dikamar barunya. Sama-sama mewah, namun kamarnya yang sekarang jauh lebih luas dan lengkap. Naruto melihat-lihat kamar barunya. Ditengah ruangan itu terdapat sebuah tempat tidur ukuran besar dengan sprei berwarna orange motif rubah chibi. Disamping kiri-kanannya terdapat meja kecil yang diatasnya terdapat lampu tidur. Di meja sebelah kiri terdapat jam weeker dan foto Naruto bersama ibunya -Kushina-. Disudut kamar terdapat sebuah TV plasma lengkap dengan furnitur-furnitur yang mendukungnya. Didekat jendela besar, ada sebuah meja belajar serta seperangkat komputer canggih yang siap dipakai kapan saja. Kemudian Naruto berjalan ke arah jendela dan dibukanya jendela besar itu. Pemandangan yang tertangkap oleh mata birunya tak kalah indahnya dari kamar pertama ia masuki. 'Apa aku akan hidup bahagia disini ya?' batin Naruto.

NARUTO POV

Disini indah sekali. Sungguh tempat yang menyenangkan. Andai Kaa-san ada disini, pasti hidupku akan lebih sempurna. 'Kaa-san aku rindu padamu. Ah daripada bersedih ending aku jalan-jalan keluar saja. Aku bosan sekali '. Aku pun berjalan keluar dari ruangan mewah ini.

10 menit aku berjalan. Tak kunjung ku temukan pintu yang menuju ketaman. ' Ini rumah luas amat. Ah itu ada orang.' aku pun menghampiri orang itu.  
" Ah maaf mau tanya. Kalau pintu yang menuju ke taman disebelah mana yah" pelayan itu pun mendongkak ternyata yang bertanya adalah majikannya, maka ia pun memberi hormat.  
" Ah Naruto-sama. Pintu ke taman ya. Itu ada disebelah sana. Dari sini lurus kemudian belok kanan."  
" Terima kasih ya." kataku sambil tersenyum. Aku heran kenapa itu pelayan tersipu malu. Tak mau ambil pusing, aku pun melanjutkan perjalananku.  
'akhirnya sampai juga. Huaaa~ luasnya. Indah banget.' aku pun duduk di sebuah bangku kosong dekat sebuah taman bunga. Di kebun Bunga Mawar kulihat ada seorang gadis berambut panjang dan berwarna pirang pucat. 'Eh? Rambut pirang? Rasanya aku kenal deh warna rambut itu. Tapi gak mungkin ah. Dia kan ada di ... Ah sudahlah. Lagian orang berambut pirang kan banyak.'

End Naruto POV

Karena suasana yang emang menyejukkan, Naruto pun tak kuasa untuk menahan kantuknya. Tak disadarinya, ada sepasang mata hitam mengawasinya. Mata itu terus mengikuti gerak-gerik Naruto. 'Dia manis juga.' bathin orang itu. 'Sepertinya di sekolah akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan'. Tak mau disangka penguntit orang itu pun beranjak dari tempat ia mengawasi Naruto. Selang setelah orang itu pergi, Naruto pun bangun. Dilihatnya ia masih berada di kursi itu. 'Ah mau sore, mending aku balik ke kamar. Pasti Iruka-Jiisan mencariku. Hoamh ngantuk sekali ... ' karena masih ngantuk Naruto berjalan dengan pandangan yang sedikit Kabur. Didepannya ada seseorang yang sedang membawa setumpuk kertas sehingga menutupi pandangannya. Tak ayal mereka pun bertubrukan.

" Kyaaa " jerit orang yang ditabrak Naruto. Ternyata dia cewek. "Kalau jalan hati-hati donk. Jadinya nabrak kan." omel cewek itu tanpa melihat kearah sang penabrak. Naruto pun hanya bengong ketika mendapati orang yang ditabraknya itu adalah orang yang dikenalnya.  
"Shi... Shion?" ucap Naruto yang masih terkejut. Merasa dipanggil shion pun mendongkak. " Na... Naruto?"  
" Hei-hei ada apa ini." ada sebuah suara lain yang masuk diantara mereka berdua. Ternyata dia adalah Ayame-san. Seorang koki di Istana ini. "Ah, Naruto-sama! Anda tidak apa-apa? Kenapa Anda bisa terjatuh?" Ayame panik melihat majikan barunya terjatuh. Dan membantunya berdiri."Shion-chan, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kamu sampai terjatuh begitu?"  
"Anu Ayame-san, tadi orang ini yang menabrakku jadinya semua barangku berhamburan." ucap Shion sambil menunjuk Naruto. Ayame yang melihat bawahannya bersikap tidak sopan pada majikannya pun memarahi Shion.  
"SHION, apa yang kamu lakukan. Kamu yang sopan terhadapnya. Kamu gak tahu siapa beliau sebenarnya?" Shion kaget melihat Ayame yang membentaknya.  
"Ayame-san, kenapa memarahiku? Dia yang salah. Lagian dia siapa? Dia hanya ..."  
"CUKUP Shion, Naruto-sama itu majikanmu. Kamu, jaga kelakuanmu"  
Shion membelalakan matanya. Kaget. Tentu saja dia kaget. Naruto yang selama ini hidup bersama Ibunya dan tidak mempunyai kerabat lain selain Paman Kakashi sekarang ia tinggal di sebuah Istana megah ini. Naruto yang melihat kekagetan Shion, menjadi merasa kasihan.  
"Sudahlah Ayame-san. Aku gak apa-apa. Lagian tadi emang aku yang salah. Kalau begitu aku kembali ke kamar. Ah iya Ayame-san, nanti malam aku pesan semangkok ramen ya." Naruto pun berjalan menuju kamarnya.

SHION POV

Aku masih kaget. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Bukannya Naruto tinggal bersama paman Kakashi setelah Bibi Kushina meninggal. Terus kenapa sekarang berada di Istana ini? sudahlah aku gak mau ambil pusing yang penting aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku sangat merindukannya.  
"Shion-chan maaf tadi aku membentakmu. Aku minta mulai sekarang kamu bersikap hormat pada beliau." Ayame-san meminta maaf kepadaku. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kamu lanjutkan pekerjaanmu. Setelah itu kamu bantu aku memasak makan malam hari ini."  
"Tentu saja Ayame-san." jawabku sambil tersenyum manis. Aku pun melanjutkan pekerjaanku yang tertunda.

END SHION POV

* * *

Naruto terlihat mondar-mandir dikamarnya. Wajahnya masih menyiratkan keterkejutannya. Hari ini dia baru saja bertemu dengan orang yang pernah mengisi kekosongan hatinya. Shion. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang. Yang pasti dia masih terkejut. Lama dia mondar-mandir hingga waktu makan malam pun tiba.  
Tok tok tok  
"Ya masuk." masuklah pelayan yang tadi pagi membawakan sarapannya.  
"Maaf Naruto-sama, anda disuruh Hinata-sama untuk segera turun kebawah. Karena sudah waktunya makan malam."  
"Iya. Sebentar lagi aku akan kebawah. Terimakasih."  
"Sama-sama. Saya permisi." Naruto pun hanya mengangguk. Setelah semuanya rapi, Naruto turun kebawah dan menuju ruang makan. Dilihatnya Hinata dan Iruka sudah duduk di kursi yang disediakan. Namun ada seseorang yang baru dia lihat. Dia duduk berseberangan dengan Hinata. Seorang wanita cantik, berambut pirang pucat dan dikuncir 2. Mata coklatnya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan lembut. Cukup lama Naruto mematung. Akhirnya Hinata yang membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.  
"Naruto-kun, kenapa diam disana? Ayo kemarilah. Kita akan segera makan malam. Sebelumnya aku kenalkan terlebih dahulu, beliau ada Tsunade-sama ibu dari ayahmu" Naruto mengangguk hormat kemudian berjalan dan duduk di sebelah Hinata. Perasaan canggung merasuki Naruto. Namun ketika melihat makanan yang tersaji, seketika itu perasaan canggungnya hilang entah kemana.  
"Waiiiii~ ramen. Senangnya." Naruto terlihat seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan banyak permen. Sehingga semua orang disana berpikiran sama, 'Lucunya'-tak terkecuali Hinata-.  
"Kamu senang telah disediakan ramen malam ini?" tanya Iruka.  
"Tentu saja Iruka-jiisan."  
"Hei bocah." sebuah suara menginterupsi Naruto. Naruto pun menoleh, ternyata suara itu berasal dari wanita berkuncir tadi. "Diam dan habiskan makananmu"  
Mendengar nada seperti itu Naruto mengembungkan pipinya tanda ia kesal, "Iya nenek."  
'nenek?' seketika itu dahi wanita yang diketahui bernama Tsunade itu berkedut. Melihat amarah Tsunade yang sebentar lagi akan meledak, Hinata mencoba mencairkan suasana. "Tsunade-sama sudahlah. Naruto masih belum mengenal semua penghuni disini. Dan kamu Naruto-kun panggil beliau dengan Tsunade-sama. Kamu mengerti kan Naruto-kun?" Naruto hanya mengangguk saja -tak peduli mau manggil apa yang penting dia sudah tidak sabar untuk menyantap 'makan malam'nya-. Setelah ketegangan berakhir, acara makan malam pun di mulai. Semua berjalan khidmat. Sesekali Naruto berbuat konyol yang dapat mengundang senyum semua orang yang melihatnya kecuali Tsunade tentunya.  
"Naruto-kun seminggu lagi kamu akan masuk sekolah. Sebelumnya selama seminggu ini kamu akan diajarkan tatakrama terlebih dahulu. Jadi persiapkan fisik dan mentalmu. Terutama fisikmu, aku tak mau mendapat kabar kalau kamu jatuh sakit kembali." ucap Hinata namun bernada tegas.  
'Glek', Naruto hanya menelan ludah. 'tatakrama? What the- ' akhirnya Naruto hanya mengangguk saja karena takut akan wanita tua tapi muda di depan kakaknya itu. "Aku mengerti Hinata-nee."  
"Baguslah Naruto-kun. Sekarang kamu tidurlah besok akan dimulai."  
"Baiklah." Naruto berjalan sedikit lesu meninggalkan ruang makan itu.

* * *

Keesokan paginya, seperti yang diberitahukan Hinata tadi malam hari ini akan dimulai belajar tatakrama.

Tatakrama saat berjalan  
Disebuah ruangan perpustakaan, terlihat Naruto bersama beberapa orang pengajar. Terlihat wajahnya kesal abis. Sudah 2 jam dia belajar namun belum kelar juga.  
"Naruto-sama sudah saya bilang tegakkan punggung Anda, bidangkan dada Anda jangan menunduk dan tatapan Anda harus ke depan." nasehat salah satu pengajar.  
"Tapi kan sensei aku sudah lelah. Istirahat sebentar ya. Aku mohon." pinta Naruto dengan tatapan yang bikin orang berhati besi pun luluh.  
"Baiklah. Anda tunggu disini biar saya panggilkan pelayan."  
"Tidak. Tidak usah biar saya saja yang ambil sendiri."  
"Baiklah kalau itu keinginan Anda. Tapi awas Anda jangan coba-coba kabur." ucap pengajar berambut hijau memperingatkan.  
"Tentu saja sensei." ucap Naruto sambil menyilangkan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya dibalik punggungnya, "Kalau begitu saya pergi dulu ya. Dah sensei." Naruto ngeloyor keluar. Tak disangkanya Naruto mengunci mereka dari luar. "SENSEI AKU PERGI YAH. BYE SENSEI" teriak Naruto.  
"NARUTO-SAMA SEGERA KEMBALI." teriakan itu tak digubris Naruto. Dia tetep melanjutkan acara kaburnya.  
"Hhahaha, siapa juga yang mau kembali ke tempat neraka itu lagi. Hah, no thanks."

Tatakrama saat makan  
Hari Selanjutnya Naruto berada diruang makan untuk manner saat makan. Naruto duduk disalah satu kursi. Didepannya disediakan steak, cake keju dan segelas wine. Melihat menu dihadapannya, air liur Naruto tak kuasa untuk tidak menetes. Dengan segera dia memakan steak itu, tapi sebelum potonngan steak itu masuk kemulutnya dia sudah dimarahi oleh guru manner makannya.  
"Naruto-sama, jangan memotong steak seperti itu. Sebagai keluarga bangsawan Anda harus menjaga image Anda. Anda pasti mengerti kan dengan apa yang saya katakan?"  
"Iya-iya dasar cerewet. Huh." kali ini Naruto tidak ada keinginan untuk kabur dari pelajaran sekarang. Sebenarnya Naruto sudah menguasai manner ini karena naluri darah birunya telah ia rasakan. Tapi dia sengaja berpura-pura bego agar bisa terus memakan makanan yang disediakan. 'hihihi, lumayan makan makanan enak terus' itulah pikiran rakus Naruto yang ada diotaknya.

Selama seminggu ini Naruto terus belajar mengenai tatakrama kalangan atas. Berbagai kejadian konyol nan lucu muncul jika Naruto udah merasa bosan. Dari menyiram senseinya dengan air sabun pake pewarna makanan sampai memasukkan obat tidur ke dalam makanan dan minuman para sensei. 'hh~ cape sekali. Untung hari ini hari terakhir.'  
Sekarang Naruto berada dikamarnya untuk melepas lelah.  
"Naruto," ada suara lembut memanggil nama Naruto. Naruto menoleh dilihatnya Hinata sudah didepan pintu kamarnya. "Bagaimana selama seminggu ini? Kamu senang?" tanya Hinata.  
"Apanya yang seneng. Cape banget Hinata-nee. Tapi aku paling suka pelajaran manner saat makan. habis enak banget bisa makan makanan enak" jawab Naruto polos.  
"Hihihi kamu polos sekali Naruto-kun." Hinata tertawa kecil setelah mendengar jawaban polos dari Naruto. Mendengar Hinata tertawa Naruto hanya tersipu malu. Kemudian dia menangkap sosok lain dibelakang Hinata.  
"Hinata-nee dia siapa?" tunjuk Naruto ke seorang laki-laki yang perawakannya jauh lebih tinggi dari Naruto. Rambutnya berwarna coklat panjang, matanya sama seperti Hinata dan kulitnya putih.  
"Oh dia Neji. Neji Hyuga. Pelayan sekaligus pengawal pribadi ku." Naruto hanya manggut-manggut. "Besok kamu sudah mulai masuk sekolah. Semuanya sudah beres. Dan juga besok kamu akan ditemani oleh seorang pelayan pribadi. Neji tolong panggilkan pelayan pribadi Naruto."  
"Baik Hinata-hime" Neji berjalan menuju pintu dan berbicara dengan seseorang. Setelah itu dia masuk kembali dengan seseorang dibelakangnya.  
"Nah Naruto-kun, dia yang akan menjadi pelayan pribadimu." berdirilah sang pelayan pribadi dihadapan Naruto.

* * *

Hahahahhaha selese juga chap 2.

Sasu : " heh, kapan gua muncul ?"

Author : " Kapan-kapan aja. emang nape gitu ?"

Sasu : " Gue kan pengin ketemu Naru-chan."

Author : "ah entar deh. gue males masukin kamu."

Sasu ; " lah ko gitu, gue kan Seme-nya Naru-chan."

Author : "sabar dikit nape. kalo lu gak sabar gak bakalan gue masukin. mau lo."

Sasu : "iya-iya"  
"dasar author geblek, tega banget dia misahin aku ama Naru-chan"*dengan suara pelan*

author : gue denger Sa-Su-Ke.

Sasu : "iya iya mohon ampun" *sasuke bersujud*

Naru : sudahlah hiraukan Seme geblek dan juga Author gila itu. RnR lagi yaaaaaaaaaa~

dan maaf tak seperti bayangan kalian ceritanya. (_,_)


	3. Chapter 3

"**The Seeds of Hope"**

Disclaimer : Sudah dipastikan bukan punya saya . Tapi punyanya Mas **Masashi Kishimoto**

Pairing : SasuNaru

Warning : Shounen-ai , sedikit OOC –maybe-

Rated : T

**Inspired by : Prince Hour**

**Langsung aja yaa... Happy Reading Minna-san .~v  


* * *

**Dihadapan Naruto muncullah seorang gadis pirang bermata violet.

"Shi-Shion? Hinata-nee apa yang menjadi pelayan pribadi-ku adalah Shion?" tanya Naruto. Hinata mengerutkan keningnya, tanda dia heran dengan kejadian didepannya.

"Kamu sudah kenal dengan Shion, Naruto-kun?"

"Eh? I-iya. Waktu dulu kami adalah teman kecil. Tapi setelah umurku 8 tahun ibu membawaku ke Suna." ucap Naruto.

"Oh jadi kalian adalah teman waktu kecil. Jadi tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk saling mengenal kan. Nah Shion, sekarang Naruto-kun menjadi tanggungjawabmu. Kamu urus dia dengan baik yah."

"Tentu saja Hinata-sama."

"Naruto, nanti shion akan selalu didekatmu. Kecuali saat jam pelajaran, karena kelasmu dan Shion itu berbeda. Kamu belajar yang rajin ya. Dan satu lagi di kelasmu ada sepupu jauhmu kamu yang akur ya sama dia." Hinata pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Dua anak manusia itu tak ada yang saling bicara. Mereka sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Hingga Naruto yang memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Shi-Shion, bagaimana kabarmu? Maaf waktu itu aku tak sempat minta maaf padamu karena telah menabrakmu." ucap Naruto sambil menunduk.

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Harusnya aku yang mintamaaf karena telah berlaku tidak sopan pada Anda, Naruto-sama." jawab Shion sopan sambil menunduk. Naruto mendongkak dan kaget melihat Shion berlaku sopan seperti itu. Buru-buru Naruto mendekati Shion dan memegang bahunya untuk berdiri tegak lagi.

"Lebih baik kita lupakan kejadian yang kemarin saja. Sudah lama kamu tinggal disini? Dan ah iya jangan panggil aku seformal itu, risih mendengarnya."

"Aku baru 2 bulan di sini. Tapi kalau saya tidak memanggil Anda Naruto-sama saya akan dimarahi oleh Ayame-san."

"Tidak masalah asal gak ketahuan Ayame-san kan?" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Melihat senyuman itu pipi Shion menjadi sedikit menghangat.

"Oke. Aduh sudah hampir malam, aku siapkan dulu air hangatnya ya. Nanti kamu mandi setelah itu turun kebawah dan makan malam." Shion berlalu dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi Naruto. Sebelum benar-benar masuk, Naruto memanggil Shion.

"Shion?"

"Ya?" shion berbalik menghadap Naruto.

"Terimakasih dan aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." ucap Naruto lembut.

"Iya aku juga senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Naruto." Shion pun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan menyiapkan air hangat.

Setelah makan malam, Naruto menghabiskan waktunya dengan mengobrol bersama Shion. Mereka bercerita tentang apa yang mereka lakukan selama mereka tidak bertemu. Waktu terasa begitu cepat, hingga jam menunjukkan waktu larut malam. Shion kembali ke kamarnya dan Naruto tidur dikasur empuknya.

**Pagi hari**

Pagi itu Naruto dan Shion sudah siap dengan pakaian seragamnya. Naruto memakai kemeja putih dengan blazer abu dan tak lupa dasi berwarna merah menjadi pelengkapnya. Celana panjang berwarna sama dengan blazer. Sedangkan Shion memakai seragam sailor dengan rok berwarna merah. Mereka siap-siap hendak berangkat ke sekolah.

"Naruto-kun, mau berangkat sekolah ya. Mobil sudah siap didepan dan beberapa bodyguard akan ditempatkan di beberapa tempat." ucap Hinata.

"Eh? Kenapa harus ada bodyguard segala? Aku kan bukan orang penting, dan lagi pasti di sekolah itu aman dari teroris kan?" Naruto berjalan mendekati Hinata yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu.

"Iya memang di sekolah itu aman dari teroris tapi bisa saja sewaktu-waktu orang yang menginginkanmu datang kembali dan satu lagi kamu itu orang penting dan sangat berharga bagi keluarga Namikaze jadi keselamatanmu sangat diutamakan. Kamu mengerti kan Naruto-kun?" Naruto mengangguk walaupun rada enggan karena kebebasannya akan terebut, "Bagus kalau kamu sudah mengerti. Hari ini kamu akan di dampingi Iruka-jiisan. Sekarang berangkatlah, hati-hati di jalan ya." Naruto di kecup keningnya oleh Hinata, Naruto tersipu malu oleh perbuatan Hinata kepadanya.

Naruto, Iruka dan Shion masuk ke sebuah mobil hitam yang masih mengkilat. Mobil pun meluncur ke sekolah barunya Naruto dengan beberapa mobil ada di depan dan belakang kendaraan yang ditumpangi Naruto. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di sekolah barunya. Sekarang mobil yang ditumpanginya berhenti tepat di depan sebuah bangunan berarsitektur Eropa.

"Selamat datang di Konoha International High School, Naruto-sama." sambut seorang guru cantik berambut hitam panjang.

"Terimakasih penyambutannya. Apakah semuanya sudah beres?" tanya Iruka kepada guru yang memiliki page name Kurenai.

"Ah tentu saja Iruka-sama semuanya sudah beres. Nah Naruto-sama perkenalkan saya Yuuhi Kurenai kepala sekolah di sini. Dan ini walikelas anda nanti namanya Sarutobi Asuma. Anda ikutlah bersama Asuma-sensei dan untuk Shion-san anda ikutlah bersama Anko-sensei." jelas Kurenai panjang lebar.

"Iya, terima kasih Kurenai-sensei." jawab Naruto dan Shion kompak.

"Nah Naruto, kamu belajar yang rajin ya. Paman masih ada pekerjaan, hati-hati. Nanti kalau sudah waktunya pulang bakalan ada yang menjemput kalian."

Mereka pun mengikuti guru yang sudah disebutkan. Naruto ikut bersama Asuma-sensei pria yang sedari tadi menghisap rokok sedangkan Shion ikut bersama guru wanita berambut hitam pendek.

Sampailah Naruto di kelas barunya. Dia menunggu diluar terlebih dahulu hingga Asuma-sensei menyuruhnya masuk.

**Naruto POV**

'Bangunan ini besar amat, tapi lebih besar rumah yang aku tinggali sekarang' kataku terkagum-kagum akan kemegahan sekolah ini.

"Naruto-sama silahkan anda masuk." aku berjalan ke dalam ruangan yang akan menjadi tempatku belajar nanti.

'Uwaaa besar dan mewah sekali ini kelas' aku kembali terkagum-kagum melihat ruangan ini. Hingga Asuma-sensei menepuk pundakku pelan karena sedari tadi aku bengong melihat kemewahan kelas ini.

"Naruto-sama sekarang perkenalkanlah diri anda di hadapan teman-teman barumu." aku mengangguk.

"Hai semua. Eng namaku Uzu- eh maksudku Namikaze Naruto murid baru disini. Salam kenal." ucapku disertai senyuman termanisku. Setelah aku memperkenalkan diri tak ada yang bereaksi, 'Kok jadi pada diam begini? Apa aku salah mengatakan sesuatu? Atau pakaianku terbalik?' aku memeriksa pakaianku tapi tak ada yang aneh terus kenapa mereka malah bengong?

Ternyata itu pemikiranku yang paling bodoh. Tak berapa lama terdengar riuhan dari murid-murid disana. Yang tertangkap oleh telingaku adalah mereka berbicara begini 'wah pewaris utama Namikaze bersekolah disini. Orangnya manis sekali ya untuk ukuran seorang lelaki' mendengar itu membuatku menjadi malu.

**Plok plok**

Terdengar tepukan dari Asuma-sensei isyarat untuk semuanya diam. "Nah, perkenalannya sudah dulu. Nanti kalian bisa tanya langsung ke yang bersangkutan. Naruto-sama anda bisa duduk di sebelah sana." ucap Asuma-sensei sambil menunjuk ke sebuah meja kosong di dekat jendela baris ke 2 dari depan. Aku mengangguk dan berjalan ke meja yang ditunjukan tadi.

Pelajaran yang sempat tertunda karena kedatanganku pun di mulai kembali. Semuanya kembali tenang dan murid-muridnya berkonsentrasi lagi pada pelajaran yang tadi.

**Naruto POV end**

**Jam istirahat**

Bel tanda pelajaran berakhir pun berdentang. Murid-murid keluar dari kelas dan hendak menuju ke tempat yang mereka ingin singgahi sedari tadi yaitu Kantin. Naruto hanya diam di mejanya tak bergerak sedikit pun. 'sebentar lagi Shion pasti datang kesini' batin Naruto.

Dan benar saja tak berapa lama Shion datang dengan membawa kotak bekal makanan. Dihampirinya Naruto dan duduk di bangku yang kosong di depan Naruto.

"Naruto ini makan siangmu tadi pagi-pagi sebelum berangkat Ayame-san menitipkan ini padaku untukmu makan." katanya sambil menyodorkan kotak bekal itu.

"Wah, makasih ya. Kamu sudah makan?" tanya Naruto. Shion mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

Ketika Naruto makan, datang 3 orang cowok yang menghampiri meja Naruto. "Halo Namikaze-sama kenalkan aku Nara Shikamaru ketua kelas di sini." ucap seorang cowok yang matanya kelihatan mengantuk sekali. "Dia adalah Sabaku no Gaara wakilku di sini dan yang ini adalah Haruno Sakura sebagai sekretaris. Kalau ada yang Anda butuhkan bisa Anda mintai tolong kami." tunjuknya.

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut merah bata dan gadis cantik berambut pink menjabat tangan Naruto secara bergantian. Setelah perkenalan singkat itu mereka pun melanjutkan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Ketika gadis pink yang bernama Sakura, pergi Naruto terus mengamatinya sampai ia benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu geser itu. Shion yang melihatnya tanpa sadar merasakan ada rasa sakit di hatinya.

Jam pulang sekolah berbunyi. Naruto dan Shion menunggu mobil jemputan di depan pintu masuk. Shion dari tadi diam saja. Naruto yang melihat sikap aneh Shion pun bertanya kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu.

"Shion?" panggil Naruto. Shion yang sedang melihat lantai pun mendongkak.

"Apa?" respon Shion singkat.

"Kamu kenapa? Kok hari ini aneh sekali. Apa ada orang yang menjahilimu di hari pertama kamu masuk sekolah? Kalo ada siapa orangnya biar aku hajar dia dan kugantung terbalik dia." ucap Naruto semangat dengan ekspresi yang menurut Shion lucu. Mau tak mau kekesalan Shion pun hilang saat dia melihat tingkah Naruto yang benar-benar lucu.

"Hahaha gak ada kok semuanya baik-baik saja. Hey jaga sikapmu, kamu kan dari keluarga Namikaze yang terhormat jadi jangan berbuat yang bisa mempermalukan keluargamu." ucap Shion. Naruto cengok melihat sikap Shion yang tiba-tiba berubah kembali seperti semula. Dia pun tersenyum hangat, Shion yang melihat itu jadi tersipu malu.

Ketika mereka lagi asyik mengobrol tiba-tiba saja ada yang menghampiri mereka. "Halo kenalkan aku Uchiha Sai dan ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke kami adalah teman sekelasmu sekaligus sepupumu." ucap seorang pemuda yang dua-duanya berambut dan bermata hitam juga berkulit putih. Yang membedakan hanya model rambutnya dan ekspresi wajahnya. Yang bernama Sai modelnya biasa saja dan selalu tersenyum sedangkan yang bernama Sasuke rambutnya mirip pantat ayam dan ekspresinya datar sekali.

"Oh jadi yang dimaksud Hinata-nee itu kalian yah. Wah salam kenal ya, mudah-mudahan kita akrab ya." ucap Naruto semangat.

"Iya salam kenal juga Naru-chan. Boleh kan aku memanggilmu begitu?" tanya Sai.

"Naruto saja gak boleh pake embel-embel 'Chan' karena aku bukan perempuan." Naruto sedikit kesal akan panggilan baru terhadapnya.

"Habis kamu lebih manis dari perempuan sih. Jadi sangat cocok kalo panggilannya 'Naru-chan' benarkan Sasuke?"

"Hn." jawabnya singkat.

"Kamu itu irit sekali ya Sasuke. Bicara sedikit panjang aja jangan 2 suku kata terus. Dasar kau ini." Sai mencak-mencak sendiri karena Sasuke bereaksi sesingkat itu.

"Hn." ucapnya lagi dan lagi-lagi wajahnya datar. Sai yang melihat itu hanya menghela napas sedangkan Naruto menahan tawanya agar tak menyinggung mereka. Sai sadar kalo ternyata Naruto pengen sekali tertawa lepas.

"Kalo mau tertawa, tertawa saja Naru-chan. Gak apa kok." akhirnya Naruto pun tertawa lepas.

"HAHAHAHA kalian lucu sekali. Aduh perutku sakit, hahaha." wajah Naruto memerah karena tertawa terus. Sedangkan ketiga orang dihadapannya hanya menatap Naruto dengan wajah sedikit merona.

'Uwaaaa pas lagi tertawa begitu dia terlihat manis sekali' batin mereka bertiga.

**Tin Tin Tin**

"Ah ya sudah kita duluan ya, Sai, Sasuke. Jemputannya udah datang. Sampai ketemu besok. Aku senang bisa berkenalan dengan kalian." Naruto dan Shion berjalan menuju ke mobil yang menjemput mereka.

Sedangkan Sai dan Sasuke masih terpaku ditempat. Entah apa yang dipikirkan mereka, tidak ada yang tahu. Setelah cape bergelut dengan pikirannya masing-masing mereka pun pergi ke parkiran untuk mengambil mobil mereka.

'ini akan semakin menyenangkan' batin salah seorang dari mereka.

**Kediaman Istana Namikaze**

Naruto dan Shion tiba di Kediaman Namikaze. Mereka -tepatnya Naruto- di sambut oleh beberapa pelayan yang berjejer di sana.

"Selamat datang Naruto-sama."

"Ah iya-iya. Aku pulang." seru Naruto. Shion mendekati Naruto untuk menanyakan apa ada sesuatu yang diinginkannya.

"Naruto-sama apa yang Anda butuhkan sekarang?"

"Kenapa kamu manggil begitu lagi?" Shion memberi isyarat bahwa disana ada Ayame-san, Naruto mengangguk tanda mengerti akan isyarat yang diberikan oleh Shion."Tidak ada aku mau tidur dulu sebentar nanti saja makannya." Naruto berlalu dan masuk ke kamarnya.

**Di suatu tempat**

Terlihat seorang pria paruh baya sedang berdiri memandang lautan didepannya. Dia berdiri disebuah balkon rumah mewah dengan pandangan sendu hingga ada suara yang membuyarkan pandangannya itu.

"Tuan, ada telpon dari Jepang." ucap seorang pria berpakaian hitam putih yang menandakan dirinya adalah seorang butler.

"Dari siapa?" jawab pria itu.

"Dari Hinata-sama, katanya ada sesuatu yang harus di sampaikan pada Anda, Minato-sama." pria berpakaian butler itu berjalan ke arah pria berambut pirang dan bermata biru yang namanya Minato dan menyerahkan telpon yang sedari tadi dia pegang.

Setelah menyerahkan telpon itu sang butler pun keluar meninggalkan ruangan itu. Dengan terlebih dahulu menutup pintu ruangan mewah itu.

"Halo, ada apa Hinata?" tanya Minato kepada si penelepon yang ternyata adalah Hinata.

Terdengar suara lembut dari seberang telpon, "Maaf sebelumnya Minato-jiisan karena baru memberitahukannya sekarang."

"Tidak apa-apa memangnya ada apa? Sekarang katakanlah." Minato menunggu jawaban dari Hinata.

"Aku sudah menemukan Naruto dan membawanya ke Kediaman Namikaze. Sekarang dia sudah berada dilingkungan Namikaze." Minato terkejut mendengar penuturan dari keponakannya.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang? Kalau begitu seminggu lagi aku akan pulang." ucap Minato tanpa bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya. Sudah bertahun-tahun dia ingin bertemu dengan anak semata wayangnya. Dan sekarang harapan itu terkabul dia sungguh bahagia sekali mendengar kabar itu.

"Iya Jiisan. Kami akan mempersiapkan kedatangan Jiisan dan kabar Naruto baik sekarang dia sedang istirahat. Kecapean karena baru pulang sekolah."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Terimakasih ya Hinata. Salamkan dariku untuk Naruto ya." telepon itu pun ditutup.

'Aku tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan anakku Naruto.' ucap Minato didalam hati.

**Di Bandara**

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut coklat baru keluar dari gate penerbangan Prancis-Konoha.

"Akhirnya tiba juga di Jepang tepatnya di Konoha. Ah aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya. Bagaimana keadaan dia sekarang ya?" ucap pria itu. Pria itu pun bergegas pergi meninggalkan bandara dengan sebuah koper dorong ditangan kirinya.

* * *

_**balasan ripiu:**_

Eikaru Mercado : hhehehe ini udah apdet. RnR ladi yaaaa .~

Peaphro : hhehehe tadi udah baca kan? gimana kecewa gak?... RnR lagii yaaaaaaaaaaa~ .

101 Hiru Yorunita : humph iya keturunan bangsawan jadi banyak yang ngincar ...  
udah tau kan siapa pelayan pribadinya naru? kecewa gak? DX

UchihaUzumaki SasuNaru : hhehehe maap chap yang kemaren tuh banget jadi lupa mau di edit lagi ...  
kalo yang sekarang gimana?

Momochi mimi'san : iya tentu donk. soalnya aku SasuNaru fanatik ... hhehehehe XP  
Siapa ayahnya Naru Momo udah tau kan? udah mulai bongkar pasang-?- asal usul Naru  
RnR lagi ya Momo ,~

Aya-na Rifa'i : bukan ajj aku juga mau punya pengawal kaya Sasuke .  
secara dia sangat tampan sekali ... bahagia deh punya buttler setampan Sasuke.

Aglaea Dhichan : hhehehe iya kemaren tuh lupa mau di edit lagi abis . kalo chap yang sekarang gimana?

Novi Luph SasuNaru : yang jadi buttler.y Naru belum di tentuin ini mah yang sementara ajj. ^^

: hhehehe maaf otaknya lagi mumet jadi bisanya segitu tapi aku usahain ntar bakal .  
makasihh atas pemberitahuan kesalahannya, sekarang udah lumyan ?

FeyRi : hheheh bukan Sasuke ya pelayan pribadinya Naru ... kecewa gak?

Fujoshinki-akut : huwaaaaaaaa~ maaf tela otak.y lagi mumet. tapi aku usahain bakal kilat lagi.

* * *

Akhirnya chap 3 apdet juga..  
Kepada semua reader yang udah berkenan ripiu fict GJ ini saya haturkan terimakasih.  
Maaf kalau ada yang kurang pas ...  
Author-nya lagi stress ... :(

RnR yaaaaaaaaaa~

Salam sereh dari Author GJ  
Zizi Kirahira Hibiki69


End file.
